OS : Merci
by swallow-no-tsubasa
Summary: Lorsque la princesse Sakura est perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque l'équipe autre fois soudée est complètement chamboulée, celle ci s'inquiète pour le bien de ses amis. KuroxFye léger. Ce n'est PAS un KuroxSakura ! K


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ce que je regrette profondément (je les veuuuux T.T)

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun en particulier, mais sous entendus KuroxFye et aussi un peu de SyaoranxSakura mais ça on le sait u_u

Avant la lecture de cet OS, je tiens à faire quelques petites précisions rapides :

* Ce n'est pas un Kurogane x Sakura (ça ne va pas la tête ?). Le but n'est pas de me centrer sur un couple précis. Je n'ai jamais réellement écrit avec la princesse Sakura en tant qu'acteur principal, et l'action se passe dans un laps de temps entre Tokyo et Infinity. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop fait de OOC (Kuro n'est pas un chamallow en passant ! C'est juste que je voulais qu'il ait une image paternelle et qu'il est fatigué, j'espère que c'est réussi parce que j'ai l'impression que la fin c'est de la daube o_o). Désolé si je ne suis pas douée pour les dialogues XD

Au fait, j'ai eu d'autres idées d'OS mais comme ils sont longs j'ai la flemme. Et ça c'est de l'improvisé alors chut UxU je voulais changer un peu le registre de la fanfic dans TRC qui commence à me lasser un peu.

Je ne voulais cependant pas en faire trop quand à l'aspect tragique de la scène, ni ne pas en dire assez, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

J'en profite aussi pour faire passer un petit message hors sujet : Mon ancien blog (Swallow no Tsubasa pour ceux et celles qui connaissent) est mort car il a été désactivé et du coup bah j'ai perdu tous mes articles. Sauf que comme je suis tenace (et bien remontée !) et que j'ai envie de les embêter un peu, eh bien j'ai refait mon blog plus ou moins à l'identique (mais en mieux). Mon pseudo est Swallow-without-wings, et si jamais vous ne connaissiez pas mon blog et que vous étiez curieux, bah allez faire un tour sur mon profil : Le lien vous attend.

Synopsis : Lorsque la princesse Sakura est perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque l'équipe autre fois soudée est complètement chamouboulée, celle ci s'inquiète pour le bien de ses amis.

**Bois.**

**Je n'ai pas faim.**

**Bois. **Insista la voix.

**J'ai pas faim je te dis !** Répliqua l'autre, agacée.

Avachie contre la porte, la princesse Sakura écoutait ses compagnons se disputer. Depuis leur départ de Tokyo, leurs querelles s'étaient faites plus fréquentes, et leur relation était devenue plus tendue, plus froide.

« **Acide, comme cette pluie…** » murmura la princesse lasse de tout cela. Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue.

Elle ne supportait plus de les entendre se déchirer mutuellement de derrière la porte chaque soir. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter devant eux, mais aussi devant Syaoran. Car elle, elle savait qui elle était. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de ce jeune garçon si tout ce qui était arrivé s'était produit ainsi, non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était à elle qu'elle s'en voulait : De devoir leur mentir sur sa véritable identité, et de savoir qu'elle n'est pas destinée à ce Syaoran…

« **Où te trouves tu, mon double ?** » Souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Il lui manquait, son Syaoran. Terriblement. Mais elle devait le retrouver, à tout prix et vite. Elle devait l'empêcher de continuer à tuer tous ces gens pour simplement récupérer ses plumes qu'il ne lui ramenait pas. Et tout doucement, tandis qu'elle demeurait avec les seules personnes qui pouvaient la soutenir, l'ambiance se dégradait, petit à petit. Et elle s'effritait d'autant plus qu'elle évitait Syaoran, et que Fye tentait en vain de repousser Kurogane. Et elle comprenait ce que ressentait sûrement Fye à devoir leur mentir ainsi… Non, était-elle seulement capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment tout en ignorant tous les démons qu'il gardait en lui ? Et Syaoran ? Et… Kurogane ? Comment il faisait Kurogane pour rester toujours si droit, si fort, si immuable alors que les membres de la petite troupe s'éloignaient de plus en plus les uns des autres à chaque instant ?

La princesse colla son oreille à la porte. Plus un son ne filtrait à travers la paroi… S'étaient-ils enfin calmés ? Un grondement sourd lui fit comprendre que non.

**Kurogane…**

**Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix.**

**Arrête ça Kurogane. **

La voix du mage était si froide… Alors qu'autrefois, elle paraissait si chaleureuse, si pleine de vie malgré tous les mensonges… Ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui lui faisait-il si mal qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à feindre à nouveau un sourire pour cet homme qui le fascinait tant ?

Car oui, Sakura en était sûre et quasiment certaine que le magicien tenait énormément au ninja. Malheureusement, il ne voudrait pas lui pardonner de si tôt et si cela continuait, ils risquaient d'en arriver à un point de non retour. Et Kurogane… Il était le seul à ne recevoir aucun soutien finalement…

« **Je dois le remercier tout à l'heure** » Continua la princesse perdue dans ses pensées.

Le regard vide fixé sur le mur, toujours adossée mollement contre la porte, elle entendit des protestations de l'autre côté.

**C'est pas vrai… Tu recommences encore !**

**Si tu te montrais un peu plus consentant, je ne serais pas obligé d'en arriver là abruti !**

**T'es pas obligé de te montrer vulgaire non plus !**

**Alors ça c'est la meilleure… Tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais le dernier des cons sur cette planète, et t'oses te plaindre lorsque je lâche une malheureuse injure ?**

Il y eût un soupir d'exaspération, puis un grognement de résignation. Sakura comprit que Fye avait cédé. Puis il y eut le silence, pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque le vampire fut rassasié, il lâcha d'un ton glacial :

**Je vais dans ma chambre, bonne nuit Kurogane.**

Personne ne lui répondit, et la porte se ferma avec un petit claquement sec, signe d'énervement de la part du blond. La princesse envia alors soudainement Syaoran, avec qui était resté Mokona pour tenter de le rassurer lui aussi. Le l'autre côté du mur à sa gauche, elle reconnaissait les voix de Mokona et Syaoran, mais indistinctes. La chambre à droite de la sienne était celle de Fye, depuis laquelle elle entendit un bruit sourd et une plainte qui enchaînait des mots sûrement peu catholiques et peu communs dans la bouche du blond. Kurogane quand à lui dormait toujours dans le salon de la suite, car ils n'avaient pas pu trouver mieux comme location, ni même moins cher et ils n'étaient pas non plus pleins aux as. Et là, il était sûrement en train de se faire un bandage, comme tous les autres jours.

Sakura se résolut alors se relever, péniblement et un peu engourdie de s'être laissée allée de la sorte, puis elle prit la décision de sortir de sa chambre pour rendre visite au ninja solitaire. Elle le trouva dans la petite salle de bains pourvue d'une pharmacie au contenu très basique, en train de chercher de quoi arrêter le reste de sang qui coulait partout sur son bras. La princesse avait constaté que la salive de Fye, et comme elle le supposait celle de tous les vampires, arrêtait la plus grosse partie des saignements. Connaissant Kurogane, Sakura savait que le ninja ne se serait pas préoccupé d'une blessure aussi minime. En fait, c'était même sans doute pas parce qu'il se souciait de sa propre santé, c'était plutôt par respect pour le mage, par respect aussi par elle, Syaoran et Mokona : Pour ne pas leur montrer que lui aussi, il souffrait. Et aussi pour éviter de faire des tâches de sang partout dans l'appartement, alors elle s'approcha de lui.

**Ku… Kurogane-san ?** Balbutia-t-elle.

L'homme imposant était pâle. Il tourna la tête, visiblement peu surpris de son intrusion. En voyant son air inquiet, il sentait que quelque chose la tracassait.

**Oui ?** Répondit-il d'une voix sereine.

**Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

Il la toisa un instant et lui adressa un sourire doux et rassurant. Le genre de sourires qu'il ne décernait que très rarement.

**Si c'est pour mon bras que tu t'inquiètes, ce n'est pas grave je me débrouille. Mais si tu pouvais m'apporter un petit remontant et de quoi manger ça me serait utile !**

La princesse réalisa alors rapidement que le ninja qui venait de se faire vider de son sang était sûrement épuisé, et sa façon se s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo lui laissait la possibilité d'imaginer à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui aussi.

**Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !** S'empressa-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la salle de bains, laissant Kurogane l'observer s'éloigner en boitillant légèrement. Elle ne le vit pas non plus froncer les sourcils d'un air grave et inquiet, devinant que Sakura aussi avait à quelque chose à cacher. Mais il savait aussi instinctivement qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander de quoi il s'agissait. Alors il sortit de la salle de bains pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

A la cuisine, la jeune fille sortit une bouteille de sake du frigo sans prendre la peine de prendre un verre : Un ninja boit toujours au goulot de la bouteille… Du moins, pour celui-ci c'était le cas ! Puis elle prépara quelque chose de rapide et de consistant qu'elle lui apporta.

**Merci. **

C'était un mot simple, pur et sincère. Un mot court, chargé de sentiments et que la princesse avait elle aussi envie de lui dire. Elle attendit qu'il eut fini de manger sans broncher, assise à côté de lui.

**Kurogane-san ?**

**Je t'écoute ?**

La princesse baissa d'abord le regard, puis elle se décida à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Merci !**

Il arqua un sourcil de surprise, un peu désarçonné par le comportement de la jeune fille.

**Mais il n'y a pas de quoi… Mmh ?**

**Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, et pour tout ce que vous faites encore aujourd'hui pour nous… !**

Stupéfait, il ne sut que répondre.

**Merci de prendre soin de nous Kurogane-san ! Et aussi… D'avoir sauvé Fye. Je sais que vous en souffrez vous aussi, mais que vous ne dites rien. C'est pour qu'on ne se sente pas plus tristes n'est ce pas ?**

Le regard empli d'empathie de la princesse, et ses paroles franches le touchèrent. Le cœur un peu serré, il répondit avec maladresse.

**C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire je pense. Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous botter les fesses quand vous vous laissez trop aller. **

**Mais votre relation tendue avec Fye vous fait aussi souffrir n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, vous continuez à faire comme si rien ne vous atteignait, et vous traitez quand même ce Syaoran comme… votre… fils.** Acheva-t-elle en baissant la voix et la tête, tandis que Kurogane posait sa main d'un geste affectueux pour l'ébouriffer et la réconforter.

**Pour Fye, c'était ma décision. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je préfère ça plutôt que de l'avoir laisser mourir : Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir ce fardeau sur le cœur. Je suis convaincu que tout s'arrangera un jour, seulement il faut faire avec pour l'instant. C'est pareil avec le gamin, vous allez bien devoir briser la glace un jour tous les deux. Je te fais confiance, mais ne te surmène pas ok ?**

Pour toute réponse, sous l'émotion, la fatigue, et l'inquiétude aussi sans doute, sous tout ce mélange d'émotion, la jeune fille flancha et pour la première fois depuis leur départ de Tokyo elle s'autorisa à verser toutes les larmes qu'elle avait renfermé jusque là dans les bras du ninja qui l'avait étreinte d'un geste paternel. Même s'il n'était qu'un père de substitution et qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, c'était un peu tout comme, non ?

**Pleure si tu as envie, vide ton sac, vide tout si ça te fait du bien. Mais à partir de maintenant, aie foi en nous tous, et en l'avenir, petite. **

Épuisée d'avoir versé ce torrent de larmes, elle se calma et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de fermer les yeux, elle murmura finalement :

**Oui… Je suis sûre qu'avec vous tous, tout ira bien.**

Je suis toute émue après ce moment de gnan-gnan-titude (nan c'est pas vrai en fait u_u). Mes One Shots sont des choses rares, parce que je suis une paresseuse (ça serait tellement plus simple si on pouvait écrire directement nos pensées…). Hé hé. Allez, bisous à tout le monde et à tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews sur mes autres OS ! A la prochaine fois !

PS : A review please é_è


End file.
